Coke
by MyrmidonAnathema
Summary: Coke is the only thing Angelina missed from the muggle world. George is the perfect solution to her acquiring some during Hogwarts. Angelina/George. One shot. Challenge fic.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter**

**Tour de Fiction - Round 1**

_**Glum**_

Angelina was not entirely sure what had led her to the little pub just around the corner of where she lived. The pub was small and had a slightly musky scent to it that almost made Angelina wrinkle her nose at the stench. It was a muggle pub, something she was somewhat grateful for as she had been trying to escape the wizarding world just for a little while at least.

It was raining heavily outside and she did not know what had brought her out of her warm home in rain that was this heavy. She usually charmed her room door locked and placed a silencing spell on her room so that she was not disturbed until she wanted to be. She doubted that she would have a happy meal here with the current company and the smell of alcohol within the room. She should have cast and air-freshening charm while she had been standing outside the door of the pub, contemplating whether or not to go in.

The door swung open and another gust of damp air blew past Angelina, chilling her slightly damp clothing. She turned to look at the new comer for lack of anything better to do. She had been to this bar a couple of times before on errand for her mother, there really was nothing interesting within the bar other than the patrons whose words and ramblings weren't so innocent once they got drunk.

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the red hair that the Weasleys were notorious for. It was George. Angelina could not see his twin or spot another person with hair that exact shade of red so she could only assume that he had come alone. Her eyebrow rose as he walked calmly towards her after surveying the room, carefully noting everyone who was present. She had not known that George came to this pub or even visited the muggle world for that matter. She turned quickly as George came closer and caught her eyes for a second. She refused to acknowledge the light blush that was painted on her cheeks at being caught staring.

"Can I have a Virgin Cuba Libre?" Angelina asked the barman as she saw George take the seat next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"That's Rum and Coke … without the Rum?" George asked slowly as if he was remembering something from a rather old memory. He looked at her with questioning eyes as he tried to figure out what she was attempting.

Angeline nodded a bit surprised at George knowing of Coke despite the fact that she knew that she should not really be that surprised when she took into account just who she was talking to, "Yes and could you make that diet?"

George shook his head, "That's ridiculous. Why don't you simply say Coke and not try to confuse everyone else who is listening, especially those who have been raised in the wizarding world?"

Angelina only smiled, "I'm surprised you even know about Coke. Muggles created it and it has not been introduced to the wizarding world."

George snorted, "Would it be possible for me to miss out on something with that much sugar in it just because it was created by muggles? Especially with our father being who he is."

"And I suppose you only like Coke because of the sugar rush you get afterwards," Angelina said drily.

"Why should I not?" George said feigning shock at the question, "It helps me and Forge develop new pranks."

Of course they would like Coke for that reason. Angelina truly expected nothing less from the prankster extraordinaire of Hogwarts and his twin.

"Would that mean that you two have a secret stash somewhere in Hogwarts?" Angelina said with a gleam in her eye.

"We don't need to, the house elve-Hey! Why do you want to know?" George said, realizing what information he had let slip and by the look on Angelina's face she had already figured out how they got their Coke into Hogwarts. George sighed, Fred was going to kill him.

"Wonderful," Angelina said and by the look in her eye, George was not entirely sure he wanted to know what exactly was so wonderful but he knew that it would probably have something to do with him.

Angelina had not been able to forget about the wizarding world as she had planned by conversing with George but she had definitely managed to get her happy meal at the thought of having access to Coke through the next school year. That had been the only thing she missed from the muggle world – her carbon dioxide filled liquid sustenance.


End file.
